Calling All Engines (Casey Jr version)
This is the sequel to Casey Jr. and the Magic Railroad, made by Julian Bernardino, which will arrive on YouTube after Casey Jr. and Friends, and Casey Jr. and the Magic Railroad. Cast: *Casey Jr (from Dumbo, Kronk's New Groove, & The Reluctant Dragon) as Thomas # 1 (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward # 2 (Casey Jr and Toyland Express are both good friends, just like Thomas and Edward are) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again and Little Tykes Land) as Henry # 3 (Both funny and clumsy) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon # 4 (Both proud) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter 2001 & 2011) as James # 5 (Both vain) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 (Casey Jr and Tootle are both best friends, just like Thomas and Percy are) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Emily # 12 (Casey Jr has a crush on Tillie, just like Thomas has a crush on Emily, because Tillie and Emily are both the main females) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could) as Lady # 16 (Both beautiful) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Devious Diesel (Casey Jr and Thomas are both angry with Silver Fish and Devious Diesel, because they are the main villains) *Steve the Silver Engine as Arry # 23 *Mark the Strong Engine as Bert # 24 *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Diesel 10 *Pedro (from Saludo Amigos) as Harold *Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt (Both in charge of the Steam Team) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Toby # 7 (Both wise) *Timothy as Harvey *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Daisy *Willson (from Chuggington) as Salty *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Rusty *Passenger Coaches and Foolish Freight Cars (from Dumbo, Reluctant Dragon, Kronk's New Groove, Babes in Toyland, Rustee Rails Rides Again, Paul Bunyan, The Brave Engineer, The Little Engine That Could, Harry Potter 2001 & 2011, The Little Engine That Could "2011 film", Thomas & Friends, Chugginton, and Play Safe) *George as Himself *Farmer Ernest (from Crash Bandicoot) as Farmer McColl *Henrietta, Elsie, Victoria, and Flora's Tram Car as Themselves *Butch as Himself (cameo) *Tower as Cranky (cameo) *Jack (from Babes in Toyland) as Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Jill (from Babes in Toyland) as Bridget Hatt (cameo) *Jem Cole as Himself (cameo) *Sodor Brass Band as Themselves (cameo) *Pufle (Steam Train) and Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Bill and Ben (music video cameo) *Derek as Himself (music video cameo) *Caroline as Herself (music video cameo) *The Refreshment Lady as Herself (music video cameo) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Transcript *Narrator: The island of Fantasyland is surronded by beautiful blue sea. It has fields of green and sandy yellow beaches. There are rivers, streams, and lots of trees, where the birds sing. There are rivers, and a coal mine, and docks where visitors to the island arrive. This island also has lots and lots of railway lines. Who's that puffing down the track? (Casey Jr puffs by, whistling cheerfully, with his yellow coach, orange boxcar, red organ car, flatcar, blue coach, yellow coach, red coach, coal truck, wagon, green wagon, green coach, and red caboose, when he puffs happily out of the tunnel) It's Casey Junior and his engine crew. Hello, Casey. *Casey Junior: Hello everybody! Welcome to Fantasyland. (He, Toyland Express, Mater, and Jebidiah both whistle together as they past each other with other trains from different places they arrive and depart at) *Emelius Browne: Ah, hello there, my name is Professor Emelius Browne, despite that I'm controller of the railway. In case you're wondering, yes, I am catching up on some paper, but am taking a break and telling you about a series of events that occured right here on Fantasyland now-a-days. *Narrator: Professor Emelius Browne is right. Let's begin our story now. Summertime is always beautiful on Professor Emelius Browne's Fantasyland railway island. (Casey rolls by with his circus train) The water sparkles in the sun. (Jebidiah looks at the river) And beautiful flowers blossom in the sun. (Toyland Express puffs past with a cattle car, flatbed, and caboose) It's a busy time for all of the engines. (Montana leaves with a orange coach, three green coaches, one red coach, one blue and yellow coach, and two coaches, as Rustee Rails puffs by with a flatbed, a coal truck, two boxvans, and a caboose) They collect of vacationers from the docks... (Harry Hogwarts whistles as he puffs alongside Casey) to show them all the splendid sights. (Casey blows his whistle and leaves his yellow coach, green coach, and red caboose as Harry pulls into the docks with his seven red coaches) Harry Hogwarts shows them the seaside. (Harry Hogwarts thunders past) Tillie shows them the windmill. (Tillie with her birthday train puffs by) And Casey shows them the Fantasyland suspension bridge. (Casey puffs over the suspension bridge) The bridge is the vacationers' favorite sights. Each night, when the day's work is done, Montana, Rustee Rails, Harry, Toyland Express, Tootle, and Casey go back to their home at Oblivion sheds. The sheds are where they rest their wheels, cool their boilers, and talk about their days' adventures. The sheds are the engines' home. They are warm and snug, and most of all, they have their cosy place to sleep. One morning, Emelius Browne had arrived at Oblivion sheds. He had a very important announcement to make to. *Emelius Browne: A new airport will be built on Fantasyland. It can bring more visitors to the island than ever before. *Narrator: He told the engines proudly. The engines were excited. *Tootle: We'll get to see the aeroplanes! *Narrator: Said Tootle. *Casey Junior: And show more visitors the sights! *Narrator: Puffed Casey. I think he's remembering his dream come true of showing more vistiors the sights. (Casey, Toyland Express, and Rustee set to work with their rolling stock along with, Tillie, Harry, Montana, Jebidiah, and Tootle as the eight engines start puffing backwards and forwards as the Busy song is playing) Casey and Tootle arrived at the new airport building site. They were bringing timber and bricks to the builders. *Casey Junior: Think of the all vistiors... *Narrator: Chuffed Casey. *Tootle: ...and all of the airplanes. *Narrator: Puffed Tootle. Uh-oh. This looks like trouble. Steve and Mark are arriving and are bumping into the back of Casey and Tootle's tenders. *Casey Junior and Tootle: (both together) Ouch! That hurts! That smarts! *Steve: Stinky steamies in the way again, eh? *Narrator: Steve would say. *Mark: Why did we have to work near them? *Narrator: Mark would grumble. Well, that's the reason why you've hurt poor Casey and Tootle's tenders, and you're making Casey and Tootle cross. Casey and Tootle do not like to work near them, do them? These engiens are diesels that carry oil and are very different to the steamies. Can you tell what is different between the diesel engines and steam engines? Casey is a steam engine, who runs on coal and water, because he has a coal tender. (Thomas Bandicoot and Emily Bandicoot fill Casey with coal and water) Now here come Steve and Mark. Are you sure they run on coal and water? Nah. They run on diesel oil. Not like steam engines at all. When Casey stops, he wheeses steam. Think Steve and Mark wheesh them? Oh, of couse not, they make nasty black smoke, that covers the poor engines and their engine crew. Hear that whistle? That's poor Casey blowing his whistle to alert his engine crew to let them know that diesels are honking their horns too. Steam engines and diesel engines are really different. Casey is having a busy day. That afternoon, he and his engine crew are going to collect some timber from the timber yard. As Casey, Thomas Bandicoot, and Emily Bandicoot arrive, Steve and Mark are already there. Their flat cars are being loaded with timber wood, which are to be taken to the building site. *Mark: We've got a really important job to do. *Narrator: Boasted Mark. *Steve: More important job than steam engine's word. *Narrator: Added Steve. Casey was very cross that he had a plan to tease them. Casey rolled quietly up behind Mark's flat cars, but as the crane dropped the timber, Casey gave the flatcars an extra big shunt! *The Wokrmen: (shrieks and jumps as the crane drops the timber down) *Mark: Oi! What's goin' on back there? *Casey Junior: Hahahehehei! Now you'll be late for your important jobs! *Narrator: Casey laughed as he and his crew engine left quickly. *Thomas Bandicoot: Clumsy little circus engine. *Emily Bandicoot: Call that shunting, eh? When will you ever learn that Steve and Mark are both in trouble? *Narrator: Later, Casey and Tootle were shunting some foolish freight cars in the yard. They were having a wonderful time. They were bumping all the freight cars and blowing their whistles together. Then Silver Fish rolled into the yard. *Silver Fish: I heard that you were making trouble for Steve and Mark. *Narrator: Oiled Silver. *Silver Fish: You ain't gonna pay trouble for me! I's got an important jobs to do! *Narrator: Casey had another silly idea up his shoulder. Silver is waiting to couple up to some freight cars. He is collecting supplies for the building sight. Some are filled with bricks, bananas, and timbers. Casey is going to play a trick of Silver. Can you guess which cars they are? Bricks? Timber? Or Bananas? Bananas. That's right. Timber and bricks are useful, but not the bananas, that a good trick for Silver. You're having great fun, right, Casey and Tootle? Of course, you know it's fun. Next, you're going to the Smelter's yard, just to collect some steal builders. But when you arrive at the yard, you see something very, very frightened. It's Cerberus, the nightmare train. He is a villain in Casey Jr and the Magic Railroad, who is big and strong, and has some very crushing crunchy teeth. You two, who are being frightened, watch as Cerberus crunches the iron and the steal and spits out in the freight cars. You two are both very scared. You think Cerberus is very scary, don't you? *Casey Junior: Let's come back when Cerberus is not here. *Narrator: Casey whispered quietly. Casey and Tootle raced away. Then Casey and Tootle puffled happily back to the sheds. They couldn't wait to rest their wheels and talk to their friends about their day's friendship work. As the two puffed home, they were very surprised to see that Fantasyland's suspension bridge has not been painted. *Tootle: Casey, look! *Narrator: Tootle puffed. *Tootle: The bridge is not painted. *Casey Junior: And the airport is only half-finished. *Narrator: Huffed Casey. When the two arrived at Oblivion Sheds, they discovered that they were knocked down. *Casey Junior: Holy cowcatchers! *Narrator: Cried Casey. *Thomas Bandicoot: What's happened to our sheds? *Silver Fish: It must have been the new ones with our important job. *Narrator: Said Silver. *Silver Fish: But we were delayed, cause we couldn't finish it. *Emelius Browne: And bananas could fix Obilvion Sheds. *Narrator: Emelius added. Now the steam engines were cross with the diesel engines, who ruined their home, but Casey was sad, and knew that it was his fault. *Rustee Rails: Now where will we sleep? *Narrator: Moaned Rustee. They soon found out. The engines and their crew puffed across Fantasyland. They each had to sleep somewhere with somebody else. *Popeye: There you are, Harry, I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay here at the coaling plant. *Harry Hogwarts: What?! Me? At the coaling plant!? I'll never stay shiny here. *Bluto: Nonsense, the dirty coaling plant will never harm you. *Narrator: Toyland Express and Silver had to stay at the quarry. *Silver Fish: Oh, look, it's a stinky old steam engine. *Narrator: Silver said. Meanwhile, Tootle and Rustee had to sleep at the smelter's yard. *Rustee Rails: I don't like it here. *Narrator: Moaned Rustee. *Rustee Rails: If I break down here, they'll scrap me by mistake. *Narrator: And poor Montana had to sleep under a tent. *Montana: Oh, the indignity! *Narrator: He groaned. Only Jebidiah was warm and snug in his cosy shed. His shed was small and only suitable for him, unlike Oblivion Sheds. *Narrator: Casey felt bad. There had been lots of jobs that had not been finished. It was all his fault. He was going to sleep at Fantasyland sheds with Tillie. *Casey Junior: (sadly) Hello, Tillie. *Tillie: Oh, hi, Casey. What's the matter? *Casey Junior: I only wanted to teach those diesels a lesson to behave. *Tillie: (cheerfully) Oh, there, there, Casey. Now don't cry and come here. Let's go to sleep, shall we? *Narrator: Tillie huffed. Sometimes she likes to share her shed, but sometimes has peace and quiet to herself. *Casey Junior: Don't worry. *Narrator: Casey huffed as he and Tillie snuggled themselves into bed. *Casey Junior: We can fix everything. I'm sure we'll be back at Oblivion sheds tomorrow. *Narrator: One terrible night, a fierce storm swept through the island. It was the strongest wind the engines had ever known. It blustered and blew. The wind howled down the tracks and toured down the trees. It ripped off roofs, and flattened fences. It even blew Montana's tent away. *Montana: Bother! *Narrator: Puffed Montana. The engines were glad to be tucked away in for the night, and they were worried. *Tootle: Brrr... I hope we're safe here. *Narrator: Tootle shivered. The wind blew all night. The Fantasyland's suspension bridge blew and whished all over the wind, and then there was trouble. The night when Casey and Tillie puffed out of the sheds, they saw that the storm had done lots of damage. *Casey Junior: Clattering cowcatchers! *Narrator: Casey cried. *Casey Junior: Look what that stupid storm has done! *Thomas Bandicoot: Good morning, Casey. *Emily Bandicoot: Let's go have a look, shall we? *Narrator: Casey and Tillie, with their engine crew, puffed across the island. They could see the storm damage all around them. And when they arrived at the windmill, it's completely wrecked! The airport building site was a complete mess! When Casey and Tillie saw Fantasyland's supsensive bridge had fallen down, they felt worse than ever. That morning, Emelius came to see the engines and was very worried. Emelius Browne: The storm has caused a great deal of damage. Let's try mending things or not have any visitors. *Narrator: Emelius said. *The engines and their crew: Yes, sir. *Emelius Browne: Everyone shall work extra hard! *Narrator: Emelius added. *Emelius Browne: Otherwise we won't be able to open the airport. *Tootle: Will Oblivion sheds be fixed too? *Narrator: Puffed Tootle. *Emelius Browne: Only after we have finished the other jobs. *Narrator: Emelius said firmly. There are lots of jobs to be done? Can you help Emelius decide where the trains should go? *Timothy: I have a crane on. *Narrator: Toyland Express and Rustee Rails have some flatcars filled with bricks and timber. And Casey has two passenger cars and caboose with passenger works on board. These tracks are blocked by fallen trees. Who do you think can help? Timothy's crane on can move some fallen trees. These airport buildings will need to be repaired with bricks and timber. I think Rustee Rails and Toyland Express can fix them with the bricks and timber they have. Casey and his coaches and caboose can take the workmen to the suspension bridge. Casey arrives at the bridge with all the workmen, only to find that Silver is already there. *Silver Fish: I'm nae talkin' tae yas! Ya played a trick on me. Ya gave me some bananas. *Casey Junior: I'm not talking to you either. *Narrator: Casey would say. Timothy clears the tracks, but Steve and Mark can't talk to him. *Steve: Stinky steamies make us late! *Narrator: Steve grumbled. Rustee and Toyland Express bring the bricks and tiles to the airport. As Silver rolled by, Rustee and Toyland Express refused to talk to him. *Toyland Express: The diesels have ruined Oblivion sheds. *Narrator: Toyland Express growled crossly. All the engines, feeling grumpy, didn't talk to the steam engines at all, because they were all cross. Later, Casey came across Cerberus again. Cerberus was helping to clear the tracks, only to put the heavy metal in the trucks. Casey puffed nervously. *Casey Junior: Those teeth sure are strong! *Narrator: Casey didn't want to be near Cerberus or his biting teeth. That night, at Fantasyland sheds, Casey and Tillie talked about working hard and Cerberus and the day's work. *Tillie: Don't worry about Cerberus. He always help out. *Narrator: Casey and Tillie started to fall asleep and began sleep whistling. Next morning, Emlius came to see Casey. *Emelius Browne: Casey, would you like to take a new section for the suspension bridge? It's just arrived on time at Porthmadog docks. *Casey Junior: Yes, sir, I know it's very heavy, but will chuff my hardest and puff my best. If I need help, that is. *Silver Fish: A useless little worm take a new section for the bridge?! Ha! What's Casey gonna do, work as hard as he can? *Casey Junior: Yes, I think I can. (the Try To Do Things better song plays as the engines work hard together) *Narrator: As Casey arrived at Porthmadog docks, he saw the new section turned out to be extremely heavy and long. Casey huffed and puffed and chuffed and panted. Finally, he got the flatbed with the new section on board. Thomas Bandicoot opened the accelerator to full while Emily Bandicoot stoked the boiler with lots of coal. Although the load was very long, it was very heavy and long. Casey is taking the new section to the suspension bridge, but doesn't know which way to go, and knows that they are three different tracks to take. I think Casey should take the other track past the other bends and the mountains to reach his destination. *Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Baloo: (smile and cheer) Hooray for Casey! *Casey Junior: I'm hoping to look forward to having a rest, but another important job is to be done, and I think this section has to be lowered onto the bridge. *Silver Fish: Can I do it, please? *Simba: Nah. Let Casey do it. He'll already powerful to put it aboard the bridge. *Narrator: The workers coupled to Casey. Casey was pleased with Silver feeling cross. Casey's wheels began to slip as he moved backwards. Rabbit jumped in a shocked look with his teeth in his mouth closed together. *Thomas Bandicoot: Careful, Casey. You don't want to lose your cowatcher when you move back, do you? *Casey Junior: (nervously) No, I don't. (puffs slower and slower to move the section onto the bridge) I did it! *Emily Bandicoot: Three cheers for Casey. *Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore: Hip, hip, hooray! *Simba, TImon, Pumbaa, Baloo, and Genie: Hip, hip, hooray! *Alex, Marty, Melman, and Glora: Hip, hip, hooray! *Emily Bandicoot: Thank you, guys. Without Casey's wheels or cowcatcher, he would have fallen apart. You are a really useful engine and a helpful one too, Casey. *Narrator: Casey felt so happy that he thought his boiler would burst, and was so tired, but felt very proud, and boasted proudly because he was like a strong steam engine. Steam engines are better than diesels after all. Oh, dear, Silver is very angry with Casey that he wants to get rid of him. That afternoon, Casey had to collect some paint for the bridge. Casey puffed into the yard, and picked up the paint car, but was unaware of Silver. *Silver Fish: Now I'll show Casey who is the best. *Narrator: Silver whispered. He gave the flatcar a mighty biff. Paint cans flew into the air and landed all over poor Casey, Thomas, and Emily. *Casey Junior: Eww! Aw, look at me. I'm a terrible mess. Stupid Silver. This is all his fault. *Silver Fish: I do like your stripy boiler, you useless little worm. *Narrator: Silver chuckled and left Casey and his engine crew all alone in the yard. *Casey Junior: I'll show these diesels. *Narrator: Casey puffed. *Casey Junior: (cheekily puffs up behind Steve) There's Steve. He'll do. Diesel shunter in the corner pocket. *Narrator: Casey said. He pulled away too soon, and knocked Thomas and Emily off the footplate. *Thomas Bandicoot: (imagines Casey in a game of billiards) Stupid engine! *Emily Bandicoot: (when Casey is the cue ball and Steve is one of the pool table balls) Stop, Casey! *Steve: (as Casey bumps him into the stone) 'Ere! What was that?! *Narrator: Steve asked. And what was that for? The penalty for disliking steam engines, Steve! *Steve: Take that, you red monster! (shunts Harry under the hopper) *Harry Hogwarts: Now what was that for?! *Montana: (when he bumps Mark into the wagons) Take that! (Silver growls as he shunts Jebidiah onto the coaling plant as Jebidiah screams as Tillie bumps Silver while Mark shunts Rustee and Rustee shunts Silver) *Jebidiah: I believe that means... It's a game of pool... Oh, well, that goes well. *Narrator: Soon, the diesels and the steamies were biffing, and banging, and being bumped all over Sodor. The engines were in a terrible mess. Everyone needed a good wash down. And no work had been done. That evening, Emelius came to see the engines. *Emelius Browne: You have caused confusion and delay! *Narrator: Emelius Browne said. *Emelius Browne: The bridge hasn't been painted. Now we won't be able to open the airport. And no vacationers will come to the island now-a-days. *Narrator: He added strenly. All the engines were sad. *Casey Junior: No vacationers?! *Tootle: No aeroplanes?! *Tillie: Oblivion sheds will be destroyed? *Narrator: The engines asked sadly. That night, Casey and Tillie had some wonderful dreams, except for Harry Hogwarts, Montana, Toyland Express, and Tootle, who were thinking about no vacationers, because they thought of being a playground with coconuts, a scarecrow, a playground, and a rollercoaster ride. *Harry Hogwarts: What?! I'm in a fair ground? With coconuts? No, this cannot be. It's almost like being in a nightmare. *Montana: Oh, I wish I was a proper steam engine again. Hey, watch where you were climbing! *Toyland Express: Um, I don't think I like being a scarecrow. Farmer Ernest?! Can I please stop now?! Hello! Anyone? *Tootle: Bust my boiler! Stop this ride! I've got to get off! *Narrator: As the dawn started to break, Casey and Tillie were dreaming of how they could set things better. As they wandered along, they stopped along the misty mountains. There was Tracy. Tracy is a very special steam engine. She works hard in the valley. She is shunting freight cars with Steam Lokey. *Steam Lokey: You are surprised, aren't you, Casey? *Tracy: Indeed, he does. We always finish our jobs, when we work together. *Narrator: Puffed Tracy. Next morning, when Casey and Tillie woke up, they knew excatly what to do. The two engines puffed across the island to look for Mellisa. Mellisa, who is not only like the other engines, but is kind. Casey knows that Mellisa can help him with his plan. Casey is trying to find Mellisa, but doesn't know where she is, and knows that Mellisa's whistle doesn't sound like anyone else's. That can help Casey find her. Will you help Casey and his engine crew listen for Mellisa's whistle? Casey can see that this place is the quarry where Mellisa works. That sounds like Tootle. Casey is going to Brendam Docks to see Willson. Casey has found Mellisa at the water and is telling her all about his plan about the steamies and diesels to work together. *Mellisa: I think that's a great idea to get the airport open. *Narrator: Mellisa agreed. *Casey Junior: I think we can get all the engines to work together by talking to each other at having a meeting at the coaling plant tomorrow. *Narrator: Casey and Mellisa puff off to find all the engines to tell them to come to their meeting at the coaling plant. They told Tootle, Harry, Tillie, Montana, Rustee, Toyland Express, Jebidiah, Silver, Steve, and Mark, and soon all the engines on Fantasyland knew all about the meeting, except one, named Cerberus, who scared the two engines away. Although it took a long time, Casey joined Tillie in her shed, and they both fell asleep. The next morning, Casey, Toyland Express, Rustee, Montana, Harry, Tootle, Jebidiah, Tillie, Mellisa, Silver Fish, Steve, and Mark all went to the coaling plant, and arrived at the coaling plant, right on time with Minvera too. *Simba: Why are all those engines gathered here? I'll call Emelius Browne. He'll know what's happening today. *Narrator: Emelius was eating his ice-cream doughnut when he had the call. *Emelius Browne: I'll be there at once. *Narrator: The engines were waiting to start the meeting because Casey is promising to be here on time. *Mellisa: Oh, there you are, Casey. We've been waiting for you. *Casey Junior: That's alright, but I'll say, we steamies and diesels can work together. If the airport can't open, we steamies and diesels won't work together, and we need passengers and freight to be really useful as well. *Narrator: All the engines, who knew Casey was right, all agreed to open the airport to work together. Pedro arrived. *Emelius Browne: What do you guys think you're doing here?! *Pedro: Yeah, tell us! Are you going to work together?! I take it that the answer turns out to be yes! *Emelius Browne: I think that's one smashing idea to open the airport! Everyone knows there's a lot to do! *Narrator: Casey has a plan, but doesn't know what he and the others can do, and knows that all the steam engines and diesels can work together. There are jobs for engines all over Fantasyland. The engines are now good at all the things that can do. Which diesel and steam engine can work together? Toots and Mellisa are both double-headed and can work together with the flatcars full of paint. Now Jebidiah and Minvera can take the workmen to the airport. *Narrator: Here is Montana. His eight coaches are carrying some carpenters to repair Oblivion sheds. He is taken them to repair the damage that was done by the diesels. Montana is puffing up a steep hill, but gets stuck, and wants Steve and Mark to help him. Well done, folks. The airport is finished with some shiny new windows, gleeming doors, a remote control panel, and the runway is long and smooth. The engines are already at the airport and are very excited. An aeroplane is waiting to land. The job is nearly finished. Casey is shunting some freight cars into a siding, but doesn't know how bumpy the tracks are, and suddenly lets all the cars bump into the water tower, which topples over and puts the engines into shock. *Tootle: The water tower has smashed and the tracks are blocked! *Narrator: Tootle cried. The airport manager inspected the runway. *The Airport Manager: If we can repair it, the plane will not go back. *Narrator: He said. *Silver Fish: For first deliberately messing things up... *Narrator: Silver said. *Tillie: ...secondly innocently trying to be careful... *Narrator: Tillie interrupted. *Tootle: ...thirdly of letting diesels work with steamies all day... *Narrator: Tootle announced as Casey laughed nervously. *Steve: ...and fourthly of causing lots of damage to the airport. *Narrator: Steve announced. He knew the aeroplane was getting closer. The workmen started to mend the runway. *Simba: We need George the Steamroller to smoothin it. *Casey Junior: But I cannot get that past these cars. *Narrator: Moaned Casey. *Casey Junior: And is too slow and too far to come here by himself. *Narrator: The airport manager, here by, pronoucing Casey innoncent, called for Timothy to clear the tracks. But Timothy was on the other side of the island. He would never get to the airport.on time. Casey thought it was all his fault. *Tootle: Now we'll see an aeroplane! *Narrator: Tootle cried. Then Casey had an idea, that had sentensed him to repair the damage done, and forced him to race away to find Cerberus. Thomas and Emily began rapidaly stoking more coal into the stove. *Casey Junior: I'm sure Cerberus can clear the track, although he is a bit scary. *Narrator: Casey thought to himself. He was right. Asking Cerberus was the only way to save the airport. *Casey Junior: I need to be very brave. Excuse me... *Narrator: Casey puffed nervously, but Cerberus growled. *Casey Junior: E-e-excuse m-m-me... *Narrator: Casey puffed again. *Cerberus: What do you want? *Narrator: Cerberus asked. Casey told Cerberus all about the blocked track. *Cerberus: Why would I help a steamie?! *Casey Junior: Because if the airplane doesn't land, there will be no vacationers, and none of the engines will be useful! *Cerberus: Maybe I will help later... *Casey Junior: But we need your help, NOW! *Narrator: Casey cried. *Casey Junior: Or all of the engines will work for nothing! You'll be the most useful engine of all! *Narrator: Casey added. *Cerberus: Alright! *Narrator: Cerberus growled. *Cerberus: I will help. *Narrator: Casey was glad he had asked Cerberus. Cerberus is grumpy, but like all the other engines, he still hopes to be useful. The workmen have mended the road. *Simba: We need George the Steamroller quickly. The runway is still too bumpy. *Narrator: Casey and Cerberus were puffing as fast as they could. *Steve: Where's that scaredy engine?! *Narrator: Mumbled Steve. *Mark: I bet he'll have to mess things up!! *Narrator: But then, Casey arrived. *Mellisa: It's Casey and he's with Cerberus. *Narrator: Mellisa cried. Steve and Mark couldn't believe what they were seeing. *Tootle: Not so scaredy after all. *Narrator: Puffed Tootle. So far, Cerberus was loading dirty waste into the waiting freight cars. Casey shunted them away. *Steve: I never I'd seen the day. *Narrator: Said Steve. *Markt: Casey and Cerberus working together?! Well, grime my gears!! *Narrator: Mumbled Mark. Cerberus was working very hard. *Tootle: If we all help, we might still get to see the aeroplanes. So all of the engines joined in. They had to work really quickly. *Narrator: No matter how hard the diesels and steamies work, they forget how stinky the diesels are. As soon as the tracks are clear, Casey sets off to get George the Steamroller. George is waiting on a low-loader. (Casey collects George and hurries back to Fantasyland Airport) Casey races back as fast as he can. George smoothins the road. Suddenly, here comes a fimilar sound. It is Pedro, with Emelius Browne on board. *Pedro: The airport is wonderful, guys! *Narrator: He cried. *Emelius Browne: The aeroplane will soon be here. *Narrator: All the engines were excited. *Casey Junior: Working with diesels was fun after all. *Narrator: Said Casey. *Silver Fish: And working with steamies wasn't bad after all. *Narrator: Said Silver. They know steamies and diesels are different, but all like to pull freight cars and coaches, and all love to be really useful. The first aeroplane is approaching. At last, the aeroplane landed. All the engines agree it is a wonderful site. They are so happy that they blow their whistles and honk their horns. At least, the diesels and steamies can do their favorite jobs. (The Together song plays as the steam engines and diesels pull and shunt coaches and trucks) That evening, the engines went to see Emelius. He was now surprised and delighted. *Casey Junior: The sheds have been built again! *Narrator: Puffed Casey. *Rustee Rails: They look beautiful. *Narrator: Puffed Rustee. *Toyland Express: Better than ever before. *Narrator: Puffed Toyland Express. *Montana: I was starting to like my tent. *Narrator: Puffed Montana. *Emelius Browne: And now you may all come home. *Narrrator: Emelius asked. But Tillie was sad. She likes sharing her shed now. She is going to miss Casey. Then Tootle noticed something. *Tootle: There's an extra space! *Narrator: He cried. *Tootle: One, two, three, four, five, six, and seven. *Emelius Browne: There's another space for Tillie. From now on, she can stay at Oblivion sheds. *Narrator: Tillie was delighted. That night, all the engines talked about steamies, diesels, and aeroplanes. And they all agree that Oblivion sheds is the best place to be. (The Thomas Song and Theme Plays At The End) Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Little Einsteins Movies Category:Calling All Engines! Spoof